joren's ball
by HeadIsInTheClouds
Summary: don't mind the language its a pun. no really it is. A story about Kel around the time she was a squire, and she attends a ball being held by Joren. What follows is a strange but understandable encouter, but you will have to click to read on...............
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except what I created myself.

Her alabaster skin glittered in the mellow ballroom light. She shivered slightly, not from the cold and glanced anxiously, trying to locate her friends. The dress was a deep cerulean and carried tints and hues of deep purple close to the hem. This fortunately was one of the dresses she had not been forced into. From the moment she set eyes on it in Lalassa's work room almost a week ago, it had become her obsession. Finally! She almost sighed aloud. She had spotted Neal accompanied by Merric and Dom. She mad her way quickly to the, and had almost made it without any hold ups. Suddenly a figure with cold grey eyes darted straight in front of her and stopped blocking her path.

"Joren? What are you doing?'

She asked in a half whisper, almost dismissively

"Why kel, I've come to ask you for _one _dance, maybe more."

He said taking her hand in his strangely smooth ones.

"It's Keladry. Anyway, I have friends to meet and I know this is going to be one of your foolish pranks."

"But your mistaken _kel. _I do not jest or plan to prank you. I am simply asking for a dance. There is really nothing wrong with spending a little more personal time with a favourite squire of mine, really?"

"No but I can name a few things that are wrong with you."

His face fell slightly, and this surprised her into sympathy.

"Ok fine, I'll dance with you, but only one song."

She had hoped that the next tune would be a short and fast one, allowing no intimacies to be exchanged as they focused on the moves. But it proved to be quite the opposite, a long and slow waltz resonated against the waltz and kel almost sighed again in annoyance. He hind on her waist, the other in hers and his eyes on her he led her to the floor. She tried to avoid those eyes for as long as she could but every time she glanced away, there was a slight pinch to her side that made her jump and return her gaze to the center. Or when she tried to look over his tall shoulder he miraculously gained inches and she was forced to meet his eyes again. Though they didn't seem so cold now. Finally she gave up and looked long and hard at his face, then his lips, his cheek and finally his eyes. She was surprised how she almost fell into them. She noticed now and again the slight change in atmosphere and sound or the people twirling around her, who didn't really seem so important anymore. Suddenly his face moved closer and when there fore heads touched, she could smell his breath, it was kind of minty. His hand clenched slightly tighter now just under her ribcage and he brought the other to her face and grasped her cheek. It was warm and she remembered her cheeks flush with the sudden touch. He pulled her cheek slightly closer so their lips brushed, but only briefly. He then pulled away jerkily and trying to hide her embarrassment she had laid her head on his shoulder and he had rested his chin on top of it. He then carefully broke the embrace and led her over to a stone bench on a balcony over looking the dark forest. He had then grabbed her hand and kissed her. He broke away suddenly again and then jumped off the seat and strode out the door. It was then the bewildered Kel realized the room was empty and it must have been around one am in the morning.

There will be updates, but not without reviews so please do, and hopefully I'll update really soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Kel didn't want to be found in empty ballroom all by her self at 1 am in the morning, though she doubted anybody would still be awake. So she left and went to bed, thoughts of Joren circling wildly.

When she woke it was dawn, and instead of doing her glaive exercises she dressed and headed straight for the fletching field. She drew her bow and fired three shots, all missing badly even compared to her usual aim which wasn't the best. She grew frustrated after the fifth shot lodged itself in the wood beside the target. She grabbed an arrows tail and flung it desperately at the target, it bounced off the wood and it thudded to the ground. She screamed in frustration and threw the bow as well. Keladry stomped off in fury heading towards the stables when a hand flew out and grabbed her tunic, pulling her behind a tree. She came face to face with Joren, and he pulled her closer wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Temper, temper dear keladry, you wouldn't want to hit somebody?"

She turned her face away and blushed, annoyed at his rhyme and how she had let herself go.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody kel lost the mask. I like seeing a bit of fire in you. All those blank faces get to me.

"Joren what are you doing here, watching me?"

He shrugged dismissively and pulled her closer so his breath caressed her cheek.

"Did you follow me out of my rooms!"

She blurted in sudden outrage, he smiled.

"Maybe. What's wrong with that, just checking up on my Kel."

"I'm not yours; you know I'm not going to get married."

"I didn't ask you to marry me…"

Suddenly he drew even closer, his body pressing against all parts of her. He brought another arm around her shoulder so their noses touched.

"Joren, I'm warning you... don't you--!"

He kissed her again briefly, but he was suddenly jerked over her side and landed on the ground in a puff of dust. Suddenly Kel jumped on him from no where and pinned his legs and shoulders down before he could even move.

"Gee, kel I didn't think you were that keen, but go ahead…"

He smiled and stroked her sleeveless arm.

She blushed ruby and practically jumped off him, brushing imaginary dust off her breeches. He got up more slowly and shook his hair wildly, watching her mischievously the whole time. She turned her face away again, evading his eyes. Suddenly his hand grabbed her face and gently turned it towards him.

"I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"You never look at me. It's like you can't meet my gaze."

Even though he held her face she looked down at her feet.

"Look at me!"

His grip tightened and her hazel eyes darted up to meet his. He shook his head. I shouldn't have to force you. His hand dropped off her face. Suddenly she leant forward and pressed her lips quickly against his. Joren's eyes widened and he met Kel's earnest eyes. Now he blushed and she was alarmed at how striking the pink looked on his translucent skin. Suddenly his arms encased her and pulled her into a hug. His lips brushed on her neck for a few seconds and she sighed deeply into his embrace.

OK so why did the chicken cross the road?

Because it wanted to get to the review button!

Ba ha ha ha ga ba da ha ba ha…LAME.

So now I have shown you my lame joke it would really be a pleasure if you did actually review.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kel? Kel! What are you doing?"

Kel split from Joren's hot embrace and looked up at Neal.

"Neal! What are you doing here at this hour?"

She had now stood apart from Joren blushing deeply. She noticed his sly smile as he watched her embarrassment.

Neal reached Kel and pulled her aside.

"Kel what are you doing with _him-"_

He gesticulated wildly at Joren, whose smile only grew bigger.

"-You know with all that fighting and… You know!"

"Neal _calm_ down, please your embarrassing me. Anyways what are you doing up at this hour? Shouldn't you be dreaming of petite little court ladies flouncing around you naked?"

Neal went pale.

"Wha-…don't you dar-…garr!"

Neal spun in a twirl of dust and confusion and ran up to the castle stumbling twice on the flat ground. Kel almost laughed at how bizarrely he ran; his arms flailing and legs kicking out wildly.

She felt Joren grasp her hand and his breath on her neck. He lent down and gently kissed at the tender skin behind her lobe.

"That was quite a performance. If that's what he's like now imagine breakfast."

He chuckled deeply and she felt his hot breath slink down her neck and under her collar.

"Mmmm…"

She nodded and shivered in his grasp. He gently turned her around and caressed her lips with his fingers.

"It'll be breakfast soon, I think we better go."

"Should we go together or separately? Somehow I don't think Wyldon will find this very impressive."

He nodded and walked off towards the stables while she went the back way, via her rooms.

An hour later in the mess hall, Kel emerged from the doors and sat down with her friends. She was greeted with the usual assortment of 'grrood mornbings' grunts and 'jollies'. She began to eat her food when a very sullen and obviously sulking Neal swaggered in. He sat down opposite Kel, put his face on the table and stared menacingly at Kel until breakfast was finished. They were all chatting and waiting for dismissal. When Kel suddenly grew tired from Neal's constant gaze that she faced him and glared back.

"yes, _Neal?_"

She said through gritted teeth, hands subconsciously clenching into fists.

"You know what _kel_."

"I sure do, but what _I_ don't know is why you have a problem with him?"

"It's not me, Kel, it's society."

"I'm sorry Neal, but if you think about it society doesn't exactly agree with me. Does that mean you have a problem with me?"

"No Kel I don't have a problem with you, it's him I have the problem with!"

At this point Kel stood up and pointed her finger intimidatingly at his face.

"I am the same as him Neal; you are the same as me! There is no difference! NO DIFFERENCE! I CAN CHOOSE WHO I WANT TO BE WITH! IT IS NOT UP TO YOU!"

"Well I want to protect you Kel! I am trying to be your friend!"

At this point Neal jumped up.

"Friends don't judge Neal, They don't discriminate. Sometimes I hate you, you and you're rules. You and your society."

Her voice was deathly quiet, but the hall had gone silent the minute the argument started, even lord Wyldon remained seated.

Kel kicked her chair back into the wall, snapping three of its legs off. She stormed out of the room, head held high and pale tears streaming down her face. She got 10 meters out side of the door and then sunk to the floor. She let out an ear piercing scream and disintegrated into almost yelping sobs. She punched the hard stone floor and curled into a ball.

Everybody in the hall was deathly quiet. Everybody who had ever taunted or shunted Kel now felt like they were to blame. Joren and Neal both ran for the door, but Joren reached it first. He spun on his heels and punched Neal square in the nose and jogged out the door. He found Kel and practically threw himself on her, trying to shield her from the strange sharp hiccups and sobs. He lifted her into his arms and ran to his rooms. He flew open the door entered then slammed it, making the wall shake. He placed Kel gently on the bed. She was still crying now but quieter. He locked the door then sat beside her shivering form on the bed. He pulled her head into his lap, cradling it on his arms and stroked her forehead gently, soothing her. She blinked away the last tears and whispered hoarsely to him.

"Don't look at me right now, I look terrible!"

"Oh kel! You don't, don't say that! What have we done to you?"

"Nothing, it's alright, I'm fine now…really."

She sat up and leaned her cheek on to his shoulder and he grabbed her hands in his.

"Did you hit him?"

He was surprised with the sudden recovery.

"Yes, yes I did right on the nose."

"Good, he needed to be put in his place, all those things about society."

Joren blushed as he remembered all the names he had called her.

She pulled away from his shoulder and looked into his face.

"Don't worry, I knew you didn't mean it, I could tell when I looked into your eyes. But that stuff Neal was saying, he really did mean it."

"Is that why you never looked into my eyes? Because you were afraid you'd see I was joking?"

"Maybe…Gods Joren, I just wish everybody would get over it."

She sighed and lay down on the bed. He fell down beside her, and she nuzzled into his neck. She breathed in deeply and placed a hand on the skin above his heart.

"I love how you smell you know."

He smiled and placed his hand on hers, and they both felt his heart beat begin to race.


	4. Chapter 4

Kel woke up the next morning dazed and disheveled. She realized she was trapped in an entanglement of arms. She quickly looked down and was relieved to find she was still clothed. She figured it must be Sunday. Good, Sunday was her day off. She felt Joren stir and his arms lift from her. She shivered on the bed from the sudden cold.

"Are you awake?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what day it is?"

"I figured it must be Sunday."

"Mmmm, no work today."

He sighed and placed his arms tighter around her. She rolled over to face him, their noses touching.

"Joren…this is really weird but have you ever wondered what it would be like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well um…you know… what doing it…would be like?"

"Oh! Well I kind of already know… if you get what I mean?"

"Oh…"

"I can show you if you like, if you want to?"

"No. Well not yet anyway, I'm not ready..."

"When? When will you be ready?"

"I'm not sure, but if I am I'll tell you."

"Can I convince you?"

He asked now a slight grin appearing on his face.

"No…"

"Well…what if I do this?"

He reached forward and kissed her neck, just under her chin. Then he grazed his lips down until he reached her collar bone.

"Nope"

She grinned now. But her smile disappeared when he rolled on top of her.

"What _are_ you doing!"

"Shhhhh! Do you want Wyldon to hear?"

"No, but you better not do anything…"

"What do you mean by anything?"

But before she could answer he pressed his lips onto hers. She made to move away but then wrapped her arms around his neck when he deepened the kiss.

She broke it off slowly, letting him linger for a few moments.

"You shouldn't do that."

"Do what?"

"Cut me off."

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I said-"

He kissed her again, his hands grasping hold of her hips and stroking the soft skin underneath her tunic. Kel felt cold air onto her navel and then stomach. She broke off the kiss hurriedly.

"What are you doing now!"

"Nothing…"

He inched her shirt up further, very close to her breast band.

"Stop that!"

She hastily rolled her shirt down. He looked annoyed.

"I've done it before you know…I promise I won't hurt you."

"I know, I know, but just because your doing it doesn't mean I have to. How do I know I won't just be another notch on your…sex belt?"

"You're better than that…I…I like you more."

"How do I know you don't tell every girl you're trying to bed that?"

"Look, I just poured my feelings to you and you say I'm in it for the sex!"

"Well that's why I don't want to do any of that stuff…because I don't know. Plus you don't sound too convinced."

"Fine we won't do anything!"

He rolled off her and lay on the edge of the bed, as far from her as possible.

"Joren! I don't mean it like that!"

"How do I know? How do I know the minute that we start doing anything you will try and rape me!"

"Don't be silly! I like you mor-…Oh."

"See?"

"Yes."

She slid over to him and placed a hand on his cheek. He sniffed and rolled onto his side. She tried again. She placed two hands onto his shoulders and massaged. He grumbled and hunched his shoulders. She tried one last time. She grabbed his shoulder and rolled him onto his back. Before he could protest she lay on top of him. His eyes widened but he turned his face away. She placed her fingers onto his clenched jaw, turned his face to her and kissed him. She felt him sigh beneath her and entangle his hands into her silky hair. So much for no work today, kel though to herself.

There! I did it, but talk about fluff mania! Anywho, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had exams all this week! Tell me what you think, should there be more fluff, less fluff, enough fluff? Or should I have some more arguing and nobody understands me conversations? Well the only way you can tell me is by pressing that special little button down there! Did that sound suss? Oh well!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except what I created myself.

Kel was alone. In a small secluded river a couple of hours ride from the palace. She slowly slid her pale skin into the swirling ripples. Kel tucked her head under the water and shivered as the water eased out bubbles of air from her hair, tickling and slithering their way to the surface. She was glad she had kept her underclothes on as she watched her limbs sway clearly through the water. She floated on her back, the water muffling her ears and let the small currents lead her around the languid pool.

Joren wound his way slowly through the forest, following peach blossom's trail. Silent he thought _be_ silent. Finally he found her. Her pale skin glowed in the cool aqua and he felt his heart seize and race and desired flooded his veins. He dismounted and let his horse graze. He stripped down until his loin cloth and waded into the water. He gasped and covered his mouth as the liquid enveloped him. He waded over carefully, making sure not to disturb the water surrounding kel. He stopped in front of her closed eyes and gazed at her. His pale eyes were now growing dark with desire.

He leant down to her mouth, his lips pulling him towards her face

"Goddess"

He breathed onto her glowing cheeks then kissed her.

Kel felt the ripples and currents swell around her, but she chose to ignore her sense of another presence as she drifted. She heard a deep voice whisper something like 'goddess' it sounded strangely like Joren. Why was he here? Suddenly lips where upon hers and she jolted in fright. He pulled away from her and she stood in the water which swirled just below her breast band panting in astonishment and fright.

"Joren?!"

"Kel."

"Gods, you scared me!"

"Sorry."

Though she knew he wasn't. He looked down and smiled sheepishly and took a step towards her, she let him embrace her and shivered as his hot skin pressed itself against hers.

"How did you find me?"

"…followed your trail."

He mumbled into her neck as he pressed his body closer.

"Oh."

She whispered noncommittally. Trying very hard to focus on the conversation instead where Joren's hands were.

He pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. She stared into his and realized how dark they were.

"Joren, your eyes."

"Black? So are yours."

"Oh."

With that she leant forward and kissed him. It felt strange as his dry face pressed and glided over her wet face. He pulled her into the water with him and she floated in his embrace. They emerged an hour later just as the sun had begun its decent. She shivered as a summer breeze danced around their legs. Unlike her, he had brought spare clothes and moved away to change. She glanced down at her wet and tingling skin and was surprised to find two small bumps pressing against the cloth of her breast band. She blushed and felt heat emerge on her neck and face. Just then Joren emerged from a nearby tree. His wet hair, dried carelessly by his towel stuck out at spiked angles on his head, making him look sweet and innocent. She looked at him then glanced away, blushing harder as her skin tingled and shivered. She looked down and then back to the river. Accidentally signaling to him the cause of her embarrassment.

"Oh."

He said and smiled then hugged her, his dry clothes sponging the water from her body.

"Is that me or the wind?"

"I'm not su-"

He leant forward and kissed the skin at the base of her neck then slowly moved upwards dragging and grazing his lips over her throat and then her lips.

"You."

Was her last remark before she dressed and mounted. He offered for her to ride with him and he could lead peach blossom. But she refused saying that she wasn't some simpering court lady who rode side saddle accompanied by five chaperones. He shrugged and smiled when she yawned so hard that she fell off peach blossom. She didn't refuse the second time.

Hurray! Sorry I haven't updated in ages. More like ages and ages and ages, because I was in hospital. I've got a fairly good idea for the next chapter (well I like to think that).


	6. Chapter 6

Kel shivered. She was nervous. She felt that trickle of excitement drip down her back to her legs and the spread to her feet and toes. This would be hard but she was ready. Definitely. She heard a knock at the door. Taking her time she rose and then stopped. Her knees were shaking?

"Goddess"

She whispered to herself before unlocking the heavy wooden door. Joren stepped into the room and placed his books on the nearby desk.

He whispered a breathy hi and clasped her hips with his hands

"Are you sure, do you really want to…erm you know…"

She was surprised; usually he was so straight forward. She glanced down and blushed even more when she spotted the small bulge in his pants. She looked up again into his vivid eyes, remembering how he liked that and suddenly her excitement peaked. She nodded slowly and let his lips fall on her neck where they caressed softly until she felt the insides of her knees bump on the edge of her bed. He lowered her carefully onto the bed so she lay down. He kept his eyes on hers while he shifted her up so her whole body lay on the bed.

She suppressed another shiver and leant up to kiss him. He straddled her then sat up and began unbuttoning her shirt. He carefully helped her out of it and she noted with small amusement that his hands shook. He roughly pulled his own shirt off and pressed his chest up against hers.

She felt a small thrill shoot to between her legs as his muscles rippled and shifted against her. He kissed her harder now pressing himself against her and moulding his body into her curves. He pulled away again and began taking off her breeches and then his own.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't tear her eyes away and he smiled as he re straddled her this time removing her underclothes and his own. She closed her eyes and let him take over. She slowly felt the softness and warmth of his own body press against hers and she noticed her breasts were doing that weird thing again.

"I don't know if this is going to hurt or not, that I can't b sure, but I want you to know that it feels good maybe a bit weird, but good. Are you sure you really want this?"

"Yes"

She felt something warm and hard press gently between her legs, then a hoarse grunt from Joren. She closed her eyes and relaxed her muscles as best she could like he had told her to do. Suddenly she felt him shudder and thrust sharply. She gasped and opened her eyes, in time to meet his black ones and he moulded himself back into her. She felt a sort of wetness between her legs and later they would find blood on the sheets. He kissed her gently one hand supporting her back and the other behind her head.

She felt his hips begin the slow motions of in and out and revelled that it indeed did feel weird but she could also feel warm tingles reach her mouth and thighs as he carefully thrusted. He kept his eyes locked on hers the whole time and he progressively got faster. She felt his body grow hot on top of her and let goose pimples rise on her flesh where he had just touched. He rose again and she arched her back to meet him, he gave a satisfied groan and slipped his tongue into her mouth. His thrusts gathered momentum until he issued a soft groan and shudder with each plunge inside her. She closed her eyes and focused on between her legs and let herself go as she felt a strange tingling grow and spread as the base of her abdomen. His hand brushed it and he pressed firmly on the soft area of skin below her stomach. She moaned and arched her back again and she felt him smile into the kiss.

Soon his speed reached a peak and she felt some sort of tingling pleasure. Suddenly she felt a sharp jerk, shudder and then groan issue from his body. He lay down on top of her and she felt the sweat on her temple. She let the warmth wash and spread over her and let herself be folded into a tight hug by an exhausted Joren. His hair was wet with sweat and his face beamed and glowed. For a moment things became very clear and Kel felt that this could be home.


	7. Chapter 7

Kel woke again in that familiar entanglement of limbs. Joren slept still, his flushed face pressed close to hers on the pillow. She gave him a quick kiss and removed the hefty charm from her neck. She went to get up and suppressed a groan. She felt tender and sore but luckily it was Sunday so there would be no work or horse riding to trouble her. She lifted the sheet back and her eyes widened as she discovered the source of last nights mysterious feeling. She shook Joren hurriedly and he opened his eyes resting them on her. He smiled so innocently as he recalled last night and she felt that strong surge of emotion again.

"Joren, look at the sheets!"

Kel pointed accusingly at the specks and dots of blood. Joren smiled ruefully and shrugged.

"We'll change the sheets, don't worry its normal. I thought you would've known a little about…you know…all of that."

"Well I Didn't! I still don't know much at all. If you asked me I couldn't have told you half of what was going on last night!"

He looked taken aback, but then he smiled and moved closer.

"Well… I could always refresh your memory…"

He winked suggestively and moved closer

"Ugh! That is such a Joren thing too say! And don't you wink at me, if you ever do that again before you've opened your eye you'll be on the ground with a knife at your throat!"

He kept winking, slightly manically and edged closer and closer his hand rapidly creeping up her thigh.

"Stay away from me you silly fool!"

Kel leapt out of bed, ripping the doona off him and wrapping it around herself. She strode purposefully across the room and stared out the window. She crossed her arms self consciously feeling her nakedness and vulnerability. She heard the bed creak and sigh and Joren got up, tired of being cold. Kel stiffened visibly and moved closer too the window, so that her nose was pressed against the glass in a very unattractive way. She felt him step up behind her and wrap his arms around her neck and shoulders. Kel violently shrugged him off and sidestepped out of his way.

"Get off of me Joren, I don't want you near me!" She said as she moved to the other side of the room. Joren went to follow, but Kel spun suddenly too face him, her eyes wild and close too tears. She realized all too quickly Joren's nakedness and let go of the quilt as she covered her eyes. Suddenly she felt cold and almost squealed as she stood there without a scrap of cloth on her. Joren stared back with open interest and shrugged earnestly, obviously quite content with the arrangement. Kel almost screamed in frustration. She screwed her eyes shut, and fumbled around for the doona with as much dignity as she could muster. Shaking, she wrapped it tightly around herself, but before she was finished she felt Joren's hands on her cheeks. She opened her eyes and let the tears fall, as she looked into his.

"I...I just don't know… I mean I'm not sure…I've never even been close too anything like this before"

She looked down and realized she was still trembling violently. Kel took a shuddering breath and hugged Joren fiercely. He pulled her closer pressing himself against her.

"My poor Kel." Joren whispered into her hair, as she sobbed quietly into his shoulder. He picked her up and lay her on the bed and lay beside her pulling the doona to cover both of them. She looked into his face her eyes searching his, darting backs and forth. He winked and smiled. She gave a watery giggle and snuggled closer to him.

"Would you like too try this again? I'll talk you the whole way through it, I promise"

She nodded and reached over to the table where her charm rested. She placed it around her neck as once again Joren eased himself onto her.

In between his grunts and groans he gave her a running commentary through gritted teeth as he fought too control himself. He gave a final shudder and slow moan and then rested his head on her shoulder. The tingles between her legs, she now understood were just an echo of what was to come.


End file.
